Federal German Reich
The Federal German Reich, officially the Federal Republic of the German Reich is a sovereign state in the Rhine Corridor bordering the Channel Rift. It is made up of 22 colonized worlds covering 34 star systems with the majority of these territories located within the Rhine Corridor and Channel Rift. With five and a half billion inhabitants, the Federal German Reich is the most populous nation descended from the Earth continent of Europe. Germany's capital and largest planet in terms of population is Zuhause, while its most developed star system is the Ruhr, with its main colonies of Hasen Dortmund and New Essen. Government regulations split every colonized world into 30 seperate states with their own levels of automony. The colony of Bismarck is the furthest German world from the capital of Zuhause and is located on the outer rim of the Channel Rift, near several French and British colonies and maintains a high naval presence due to current tensions between the Reich, United Kingdom and France. In ancient Earth history, various Germanic tribes have inhabited the northern parts of what had once been modern Germany since classical antiquity. A region named Germania was documented before 100 AD. During the Migration Period, the Germanic tribes expanded southward. Beginning in the 10th century, German territories formed a central part of the Holy Roman Empire. During the 16th century, northern German regions became the centre of the Protestant Reformation. After the collapse of the Holy Roman Empire, the German Confederation was formed in 1815. The German revolutions of 1848–49 resulted in the Frankfurt Parliament establishing major democratic rights. In 1871, Germany became a nation state when most of the German states (most notably excluding Switzerland and Austria) unified into the Prussian-dominated German Empire. After World War I and the revolution of 1918–19, the Empire was replaced by the parliamentary Weimar Republic. The Nazi seizure of power in 1933 led to the establishment of a dictatorship, World War II and the Holocaust. After the end of World War II in Europe and a period of Allied occupation, two German states were founded: West Germany, formed from the American, British, and French occupation zones, and East Germany, formed from the Soviet occupation zone. Following the Revolutions of 1989 that ended communist rule in Central and Eastern Europe, the country was reunified on 3 October 1990. In the 23rd century, Germany is a true interstellar power with both a strong economy and military; it has the Milky Way's fourth-largest economy by nominal GDP, and the fifth-largest by PPP. As an interstellar leader in several industrial and technological sectors, it is both the Milky Way's third-largest exporter and importer of goods. A developed country with a very high standard of living, it upholds a social security and universal health care system, environmental protection, and a tuition-free university education although these socialist policies are balanced by a more conservative and authoritarian government. The Federal Republic of the German Reich was a founding member of the European Economic Community in 1957 and the European Union in 1993 before it later collapsed. It is part of both the European Security Council and the United Nations. The Federal German Reich is also a member of the G7, the G20, and the OECD. Known for its rich cultural history, Germany has been continuously the home of influential and successful artists, philosophers, musicians, sportspeople, entrepreneurs, scientists, engineers, and inventors. Category:Nations Category:Great Powers